


【CH】血脉相连

by Yuxiangzi



Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi
Summary: 电话play（考试前夜）的五年后，逐渐激化的意识形态矛盾和对独立自由的追求让康纳和海尔森近乎决裂（这几乎复制了他父母的感情悲剧），和父亲断绝了一切往来的康纳靠着助学贷款和实习生的工资维持生活和学业。直到一个关于伊甸圣器的意外使他们父子关系重归于好，康纳不满足于海尔森仅仅恢复父子关系的想法，于是海尔森纵容了他最后一回，没想到先行者遗物不知不觉的改造了他的身体，让他当上了高龄产父。（又名《论蒙着良心宣传过时伪科学对高龄产父及其家人身心健康的不良影响》）
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: 肯威父子现代脑洞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> （菜鸡的声明：一切因常识缺乏或为了推进剧情而不符合实情和专业知识（医学知识除外）的BUG按架空处理）

周末的夜晚，哪怕是最压榨员工的公司这时候也空荡的几近无人了。

“康纳！这点收尾工作就交给你了~”一个并不怎么熟的正式员工伸着懒腰急匆匆地看着表，冲向了电梯，留给康纳一个简单但繁琐的大麻烦。

“喂！这已经是留给我的第三份‘收尾工作’了！”康纳不满的嚷嚷，但还是不甘不愿地接过了活计，“乖康尼，下次请你吃大餐！”模模糊糊的回应从即将关闭的电梯门传来，随后整个楼层便只剩康纳一个人。他无法拒绝这个提议，毕竟哪怕已经过了生长高峰期，他的体格和食量对于一个靠助学贷款上学的人依然是个灾难。

晦暗的月光难以与人造的照明争辉，世界早不在是过去那种自然之灵才是上位者的时代，万物之灵的子民们被迫远离了古老的聚居地，迷失在了机械和资本？的迷幻世界。失去了与神明联系的灵感，就仿佛只剩“命魂”的无知觉之人，在险恶的陌生世界苦苦挣扎。

静音键盘微弱的机械音在空旷的办公室内持续地回响，不知不觉已至深夜，康纳摘下防辐射的平光镜，有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心。明早还要到导师那报到，但现在已经十点多了，他还有最后一个小任务要在今晚完成。虽然为了凑齐助学贷款而选择了在阿萨辛公司当兼职实习生（也许现实中并不存在这种东西），一周七天被排得满满的，他本不必生活得这么辛苦，海尔森给他的银行卡里每月都会新增一笔足够他随意胡作都不用担心的生活费，虽然五年前就被他掰断了的，但交易提示短信依然勤勤恳恳地每月准时响起。人生的很多选择都是不可兼得的，自己选择的路就是要头破血流也要走下去。

康纳无意识的隔着衬衣摆弄胸前挂着的那个神秘挂件。那个据说是父母的定情信物的、母亲因癌症病逝他被托付给父亲后父亲便送给了他的小物件，是他离家出走时带走的唯一的非生活物品。他幼年时常年把它藏在衣服下，任何时候都避免看到它，仿佛不去看，母亲便还在；而现在，母亲的逝去已经不是他无法接受的梦魇，他依然藏着它、避开他，仿佛不去看，就不会想起父亲。然而他下意识的行为却暴露了他对他告别了已久的父亲并没有那么铁石心肠。两年过去了，时间会磨平一切，距离放大了情感，康纳早已脱离了因不伦之恋而推迟不少地叛逆期，过去地温情记忆也给海尔森英国特色的冷嘲热讽笼上了一层滤镜。他早就淡化了和父亲的理念上的水火不容，毕竟他们不仅是血脉相连的父子，还是…灵肉相融的情人。世界上没有任何一个人能做到和另一个人三观一致，而充斥生活的生活，并远不仅仅是信仰和理想。

想到这康纳不由自主地解锁了手机，看着电话本上置顶的却刻意没有设置头像的联系人——“父亲”。原本在他离家出走的那一天他便拉黑删除了这个号码，但后来，还无庇护的社会让他成熟了不少，他忍不住又靠着已成为意识一部分的长期记忆恢复了这条联系人记录。联系人列表下，通话记录空空如也，康纳一直等着海尔森给自己来电，但从他解除黑名单起，一个都没有收到。这个倔老头！康纳想到，脑海中浮现了那张带着常常出现的倨傲表情的英俊面孔，又叹息的自嘲一笑，作为他亲儿子的自己又何尝不是呢。

第二天，康纳顶着在焦糖色皮肤上都格外明显的黑眼圈到导师的办公室报到，明显的昏昏欲睡和不在状态让了解康纳生活情况的毒舌导师难得没有发火。导师伤脑筋地冲他摆了摆手，“把脑子睡回来再来我这，别像个占地的大件家具一样破坏我办公室的良好布局。”

“什…什么？”康纳一个激灵试图从搅成浆糊的意识里挣脱，但很不幸他的尝试并不怎么奏效。

“哦天啊，”导师一拍脑门，提声嚷道：“放你两天假！”

“什么？”康纳好不容易清醒了，但他还是难以理解发生了什么。

“我的傻孩子”，导师嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨：“下次不要再随便揽那些不属于你职责的活了，被人卖了都帮人数钱的傻宝贝。”看着康纳还不知所措地愣在原地，导师拍着手催促：“快点！别愣着了，给我收拾东西从外面把门关上！我的耐心有限！”

康纳如梦初醒，受宠如惊：“导师对不起…我昨天——”导师挥挥手打断了他，扔给他一张纸片，哪怕精神困倦，康纳出色的运动神经和强大的肌肉记忆依然让他做到一个连续熬夜一个月的人难以做到的敏捷动作，在一瞬间便接住了那张纸片。

那是一张博物馆特展的入场卷，上面熟悉的莫霍克图腾让康纳精神一振，“附近的那家私人博物馆这周有莫霍克特展，我猜你一定感兴趣，明天去换换脑子，别在我这耽误事。”导师已经坐回了座位，不再理康纳。

“谢谢！”康纳忽略了导师夹枪带棍的废话，充满负罪感地挠了挠头，“那…导师，后天见？”

导师头也没抬地挥挥手，打发康纳赶紧走。

康纳灰溜溜地回到了合租公寓，时间还早，室友们不是还在学习就是昼伏夜出熬夜打游戏还没起。静谧的清晨、和煦的阳光，一切是那样让人昏昏欲睡，康纳来不及换衣服便一头栽倒在床上坠入混沌的梦乡。

同一时间，公司会议上，海尔森烦躁地听着查尔斯单方面地和谢伊无意义的争吵。调解是没用的，诚然查尔斯是个忠诚而英勇的斗士，但同时他也是个傲慢固执的混蛋，他离谱而死不悔改的偏见让他和谢伊几乎见面就吵，这单方面的争吵不到他满意从不停止。幸亏常年在外出差的谢伊并不常来开会，而谢伊是个见过大世面、尝尽生活苦果的人，这些噪音向来如同王八念经对他构不成任何影响，不然他就要在圣殿骑士团大团长和公司董事长之外再兼任个骑士团调解员了。

静音的手机屏幕亮起，是一条短信：“你家的小狼崽还不肯听话？他今天都累成了个狗了，我放他回家休息了。你是没看见他当时的表情，太想撸一把狗毛了。”

“离他远点。”海尔森毫无愧疚感地开会摸鱼。

“是你求着我收他的，现在又反悔了？死儿控:P”

海尔森翻了个白眼，把手机扣了过去，摸鱼都不能让人快乐。

就在海尔森试图用一用大团长权威压下这浪费时间的噪音时，一阵敲门声拯救了他。“Sir，根据最新情报显示，你要找的那个东西可能在这周的博物馆特展上出现！”情报员急匆匆的跑进来将一份资料放到海尔森面前，打断了噪音。

海尔森挥手示意非核心人员回避，只留下知道伊甸圣器内情的圣殿高层商议对策，很不幸查尔斯和谢伊都在其中。

海尔森在查尔斯试图自告奋勇之前就先发制人：“这次任务我亲自去，你们在外围掩护。就这样，散会。”

“可是，大团长…”查尔斯的话卡在了半路。

不等下属们作何反应，海尔森迅速溜出了会议室，随后因为没憋住笑而逃出来地谢伊几步小跑追了上来，没大没小地拍了拍他肩膀，被查尔斯看到的话一定又是一段freestyle。

“肯威大师愿您明天一切顺利。”接着谢伊眨眼间就跑了个没影。

鉴于以往谢伊超高的幸运值和与此同时带给自己的麻烦，这句话从谢伊嘴里说出来准没什么好事。听着身后隐约传来人声和脚步声，海尔森潜行着快步离开了这条走廊，推开会议室大门的查尔斯只来得及看到一个系着红丝带的灰白色马尾一闪而过。

海尔森回到办公室才开始仔细研究那份他看都没看就接下来的任务，翻开第一页，映入眼帘的那个熟悉的莫霍克图腾让他的心情彻底见底。

齐奥……海尔森掐住太阳穴叹息，一幕幕回忆闪回在脑海。

他毫无保留投入其中的初恋、惨死在眼前却无力拯救的爱人、他的康纳 他心爱的儿子的生母……他最亏欠的人。而他却甚至在她死后因一己之私、一时糊涂诱惑了她的儿子，让他堕落。幸好，幸好她的儿子和她一样的倔强又正直，像他妈妈一样毅然决然地离开了他这个不负责任的父亲。这也就是为什么他毫不挽留的放康纳离家出走去过正常的青少年的生活，甚至除了定时资助学费外再没有试图用任何方式联系过他。他早已足够清醒而理智到克服感情的冲动了，他由衷希望康纳忘掉他们不应当公之于众的过往。

海尔森抹了把脸，调整情绪继续看下去，情报处并没有让他失望，那在展台上微微闪烁金光的炫目物体正是他年轻时追寻多时无果而后放弃的伊甸圣器。显然它的显然收藏者只是个普通人而不是刺客，他并不清楚这东西有多大的诱惑力，让两大阵营为之厮杀数百年，就这么堂而皇之地公开展览。他需要抓紧时间了，要知道兄弟会迟早会闻讯而来。


	2. 第二章

早上九点五十五，一辆外观低调却防弹等级极高的商务轿车停到了博物馆门前，静静等待开馆时间。虽然他的死敌们更偏爱近战冷兵器而不是枪械，但不可否认，随着时代的发展，他们对杀人武器的创造力和鹰眼辅助下的精准度是圣殿骑士们不得不防的。

海尔森看着手腕上身兼小型炸弹、状态监控、通信摄像等数职的特制手表，默数秒数。这是一个他从青年时期保留下来的小习惯——每次任务开始前稳定心率、清空大脑，哪怕如今早已他是一名对秘密行动烂熟于心的大团长了。海尔森昨天晚上睡得并不好，被人追着刺杀险些得手的噩梦可不是什么好兆头。秒针与分针在罗马数字十二处的红宝石上交错，海尔森系好西服上扣下了车，隐秘的扫视了后援们的藏身处示意任务启动，便拾级而上。

等他站到大门前，那扇花纹繁复的门才渐渐打开，小众的展馆只有他一人在开馆时间报到，看来自从霍普詹森因谢伊叛变而负伤以来，刺客们的情报能力退步了不少啊，到现在都还未作反应。

对着门缝后吃惊的工作人员微一颔首，等那人忙手忙脚地检过票，海尔森已经扫视了一楼大厅的全貌。一棵占据大厅正中直通到二楼的树木模型上点缀着仿制的印第安风格饰品，而环绕着树木的是这次特展的数个分展馆，门口的牌子上简单介绍了展馆的内容。

为了呼吁政府和民众重视印第安人生存现状和印第安文化的保护，这家私人博物馆的主人决定将自己的私人收藏和其他博物馆借到的相关的藏品按部族分类，直观而全面地展现印第安生活、文明和信仰。那个博物馆的主人一定是个从没接触过两大阵营的普通人，普通到甚至他哪怕如此热衷印第安文化，也未能接触到他们讳莫如深的那部分秘密。

那枚被圣殿、刺客双方趋之若鹜数百年，引发无数腥风血雨的伊甸禁果，此刻正在一个不起眼的展台和莫霍克族装饰品摆在一起。显然它的现任主人并不能感受到那来自上位文明的诱惑，也根本不清楚这小小的金苹果曾让多少人为之堕落。

海尔森有些厌烦的想着，刺客和圣殿原本不该是那样的水火不容、血海深仇。他们的终极目标都是世界和平不是吗？只不过是手段和路线不同罢了。况且，历史不断证明着，任何一件事情走早极端都可能带来致命的反转，极端的自由主义将引发难以控制的混乱，而极端专治秩序？看看反乌托邦作品，文学都能给予警示。回想千年历史，要没有这如同邪术的伊甸圣器横空出世，蕴涵着时至今日人类都无法企及的未知力量，打破了双方科技和实力的平衡，让双发都企图通过争夺它来不劳而获、一蹴而就，却忘了自己最初的理想和追寻的目标，刺客和圣殿甚至是世界都不会是今天这个样子。与其借助这未知的、不明善恶的外界力量，倒不如放下这些不切实际的幻想，脚踏实地地实践无论是教条，还是信条。更何况，这个小玩意还让他今天早早地来到这里，不论他如何看待它都要不择手段地争夺它，来避免对头们用它来干荒唐事。

刚刚上到二楼，一股难以言说的吸引力让海尔森皱了皱眉，随着不断地靠近，这股感觉甚至影响到了知觉和判断力，而这时海尔森甚至还没进入莫霍克展厅的门。

海尔森使劲揉了揉眼睛，他的五感开始变得离奇而迷惑，除了一束直透迷雾的金光，视野始终如同蒙了雾的玻璃；而那混沌的、如同塞壬海妖吟唱的嗡鸣声不断回响，召唤着、引诱着。很快，海尔森一切思绪都如同被丢进清水里的棉花糖碎片，溶解在了逐渐光辉灿烂的金辉，世界仅剩下了一句话：过来——

海尔森痴迷地凝视着这枚在普通人眼中平平无奇的伊甸禁果，灰蓝色的瞳孔散开映衬着缓缓旋转的金三角。他试图伸手触碰，却没有意识到般地被玻璃展柜隔绝在外，只是继续靠近、再靠近。那吟唱般的嗡鸣声已经宏大到足以在头脑中回荡，海尔森的额头已经贴上了展柜，闭上了眼。

一觉醒来已是第二天凌晨，睡久了的浑身乏力让四肢都沉沉的，康纳借着窗外的路灯的亮光爬起来开了灯。简单泡了杯泡面缓解空了了一天的肠胃的饥饿感，康纳又躺了回去强迫自己恢复正常的生物钟，但是他失败了。

一口气睡足十四个小时足够让人短时恢复精力，康纳翻个身躺平，掏出手机习惯性地打开了通讯录页面停在了那个空空的头像和那串烂熟于心的号码，他一瞬间闪过一个念头，想在这个时候给海尔森打个电话报复性骚扰一下，让他第二天因为睡眠不足顶个黑眼圈，再也不能仰着他的英俊脸蛋嚣张（与此同时海尔森在梦中一激灵，躲过了一击刺杀，差点就被惊醒）。他很快挪开了通话键上的手指，他和父亲冷战了这么久，不能因为这无聊的恶作剧而宣告结束。

康纳无奈地翻下床，打开了电脑继续码论文，一直熬到天光放亮才微有倦重新回到床上睡个回笼觉。等到再次睁开眼，已是阳光明媚的上午九点，康纳简单收拾好了行装随便塞了口面包便出门按着导航赶往博物馆。

对于自己部落，康纳是熟悉而陌生的。母亲去世前曾教过他关于莫霍克的一切语言、文化、信仰，也曾跟随母亲拜访过莫霍克如今仅存的聚居地，参加过族民们的生活、狩猎、祭典，但现在毕竟是一个过于急功近利的时代，在这片被西方列强侵扰得过于四分五裂的土地上，容不得原住民们缓慢而平稳地独自前进。为了让康纳正常的完成学业，卡涅齐奥在他学龄后便很少有机会带他回去了，而母亲病逝后，这点联系也逐渐切断了，只剩脑中的童年回忆和没有机会用到的莫霍克语勉强维系着这悲哀的传承。

随着思绪的放空，时间过得很快，公交车到站了。等到康纳跟随导航走到博物馆大门前，已经接近十点半了。博物馆门口门可罗雀，足以暗示印第安人地生活现状，人们行色匆匆地赶往自己的目的地，哪怕因好奇而抬头官网，也鲜少有人真正走进其中。

检票进入大厅，熟悉的装饰、图腾虽然摆放的有错误之处，但还是让康纳的思绪一下子回到了童年：母亲的教导、童年的伙伴、生灵茂盛的森林、纵情奔跑时的清风……康纳思绪万千，愣在了当场。

一个急匆匆疾驰而过的身影撞碎了他的思绪，那个人穿着卫衣带着兜帽，显然是有什么万分紧急的事情要做，刚刚冲进一个场馆仿佛没有发现目标似的又冲到下一个。工作人员显然被这个人发疯般的举动吓到了，几个保安试图让他遵守秩序但都被四两拨千斤地推开了，他的速度甚至没有因此受到什么耽搁。

康纳皱了皱眉（和海森几乎一样），刚要走上去帮个忙，胸前一阵灼烧感打断了他的动作，在别人看不见的角度，他胸前的护身符正散发着微光和热量，仿佛指引着他，前往什么地方——二楼。

那个鲁莽而疯狂的人仍在一楼躲闪着保安进进出出，康纳不打算管他，直直的顺着也许是来自神明的指引来到二楼。他的直觉是对的，他随着那股指引来到了莫霍克展馆的门口，也就是这个他和护身符最初所在。

康纳隔着衣服攥紧那炙热得越来越让人难以忍受的护身符，走进了展馆。首先引入眼帘的不是任何展品，而是一个熟悉的背影，还来不及唤起大脑辨认，护身符和那人身前遮挡住的某一个物品突然同时爆发出足以致人短时失明的耀眼白芒，一道连接两个神秘物品的激光在康纳还拥有视觉的最后一瞬间贯穿了身前的人影，接下来的一切就是自眼球深入大脑的剧痛和白茫茫的一片空虚空白。

“额啊——”康纳抱头蜷缩，失去了平衡跌倒在地，他挣扎着试图自己爬起来，失败了；强忍痛苦地睁眼，试图透过一片雪白辨别身边的展台，失败了；挫败地闭上眼，试图摸索到周围任何一个足以支撑自己的物品，又失败了。

想想办法，康纳，想想办法，康纳捂紧了双眼。

再次睁开眼，世界终于不再是白茫茫一片，而是如同浓雾笼罩的反色相片，玻璃柜子们影影绰绰、半虚半实，一切物品都变得黯淡，不再是他们本来的色彩。唯独那一个——他知道意外发生前那个熟悉的背影到底是谁了，他艰难的爬向那在暗淡天地里独自闪耀的金色身影。

“爸爸，爸爸！海尔森！”康纳手足无措地摇晃着那失去意识的人影，颤抖的覆上他的脖子，他曾最爱用唇舌感受的生命律动此刻一片寂静，哦天呐！天呐！别这样！康纳浑身颤抖着，爬到海尔森身上，一下下的按压他肋间，过度呼吸让康纳难以在触碰那微凉的嘴唇后呼出足量的空气。

“不不不！”在这样的状态下他的心肺复苏几乎无法达标，但是现状早已不容他再耽搁。康纳撑着玻璃柜爬起来，一把背起海尔森，勉强适应着在鹰眼下快速移动（激发了力量极限，常规情况鹰眼视角下不能快速移动）的透支感，冲了出去。

“先生，请问…”一个在鹰眼下半透明的不知道是保安还是什么的普通人惊讶地看着狼狈的康纳问道。

“快！快叫救护车！”康纳来不及理会他们，跌跌撞撞地冲向了博物馆大门。康纳并没有精力回头看一看身后的一楼最后一个场馆跑出的血红色人影，而那个人也并没有在意这一利于他行动的突发骚乱，当然他也不可能在奔跑中打开鹰眼辨识一下那被背负着的、虽然看不见面孔但似曾相识的人，就是他们刺杀榜上的首位。

在自然光直射下鹰眼视野刺眼无比，康纳踉踉跄跄地冲出了大门，还没跑完全部的大理石台阶，一辆鸣笛的救护车就已一个急停煞在了他正前方的台阶下，几个白色的人影抬着担架接过来他背上的海尔森，扶着他上了车。在救护车发动的一瞬间，康纳才感觉到自己的虚脱，脱离应激状态后再也维持不住鹰眼视觉眼前又变成一片惨白，逐渐恢复的痛觉神经直达脑髓，因紧张而过呼吸也使他手脚发麻头晕目眩。

一车的医护人员沉默着，忙于心肺复苏、除颤和注射强心针。现在距离意外发生已经过去150秒，再不恢复血氧循环就将造成脑部的损伤。救护车内诡异的沉默着，一车的圣殿骑士即急于拯救濒死的大团长，又面面相觑不知如何对待这个有着海尔森眉眼轮廓的原住民青年。而康纳，他忙于克服短时失明的无助感为海尔森向神明祷告，并没有注意到车内诡异的气氛，甚至没有质疑救护车到来的时机，而自从他上车以来，医护人员都没有问过他病人的任何基本情况。

“你…你还好吗？”康纳听到车前方驾驶座传来一声询问。

“我好像，暂时失明了…”康纳喃喃道。

车内又是一阵沉默，仅有心电监护的刺耳的告警音接连不断，敲击在每个人的心头。

“让我看看，睁开眼。”医护人员们好像稳定了海尔森的情况，心电监护的告警也逐渐停止了，变成了随着心率不稳定的鸣响，一个医生得闲来看康纳的伤势。

橡胶手套扒开了他的眼睛，康纳茫然的配合，什么都看不见。

本杰明·丘奇悄悄比了个手势，一车圣殿骑士终于放下心来。

“眼睛没什么事，应该是强光之类导致的短时失明，吃点药就能恢复。”

“病人和你什么关系？”另一个医生试探着问了一句。

康纳凭着听觉转向他，“…他是我父亲。”

车内隐隐传来了抽气声，最开始的说话的那个医生，咳嗽了几声压下了其他人的情绪失控，“你的父亲目前情况基本控制住了，虽然还没恢复自主呼吸…干得不错小伙子，你的行动很及时。”

康纳终于长出了一口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金苹果：专注背锅一千年。


	3. 第三章

ICU急救室外，康纳心急如焚。

那些医生护士一转眼就推着海尔森进了抢救室便没有人再管他了，整个楼道除了两侧的座椅外空空如也。

康纳坐立不安，他从没想过再次和父亲重聚就是这个局面，而失去视觉的巨大挫折更是让他沮丧又无助，他孤立无援地坐在冰冷的长椅上，条件反射地想要攥紧胸前地护身符，却意外的发现那枚据传说是开启神秘遗迹的钥匙，现在消失的无影无踪，只剩下一根细绳。康纳勾紧了那条暂时充当安慰剂的细绳，直至绳索深深地卡进肉里，用窒息和痛感麻痹着注意力。

ICU隔壁的密室里，闻讯而来的骑士团高层同样忧心忡忡。

查尔斯李暴躁的来回踱步，突然一个转身把炮火转向了谢伊：“你是怎么做的后援保障！怎么会出现这种事情？”

谢伊对他充耳不闻，玩弄着枪带上的橡树徽章，查尔斯李气急攻心想上前一把揪住他的领子，但求生于让他的手尴尬地僵在了半空，他猛地转身继续下一个话题：“还有！那个土著小子！你们怎么就轻易把他放进来了？这是哪里？嗯？圣殿骑士总部！”查尔斯李夸张的在众人头顶比了个圈。

谢伊现在玩起了皮手套，再次无视了他，但很显然，这频繁的小动作暴露了谢伊也并不平静的内心。

“行行好，查尔斯，闭上嘴，”和原住民关系密切的约翰逊听不下去了，“那是大团长的儿子，我们要尊重肯威大师和他的选择。”

“还有查尔斯，你在这转成磨盘上的驴也没有用，丘奇医生抢救病人又用不上豆腐。”靠在一边的希基也贱贱的给自己直属上司帮腔。

“你！”打不过刺客猎人谢伊还打不过个希基，查尔斯冲上去就要来一顿恶斗，沉默了许久的退役军人约翰皮特凯恩最终拦住了他。

“够了！肯威大师不会因为你们内斗而醒过来的。”

查尔斯显然还没出够气，刚要说些什么，门口转绿的指示灯打断了他们的整治，一众人趴着单向玻璃看着上着呼吸机的海尔森被丘奇护送着推了出来，但碍于门口的立场不明的青年，没有人走出去，所有人都只是观望。

“父亲！”康纳听到大门后隐约传来的病床的轮轴声和医护人员们杂乱的脚步声便站了起来，匆忙之下，空间感的丧失让他险些栽倒在地。

“咳咳，你父亲目前情况稳定，已经基本恢复自主呼吸和心跳。但是长期缺氧导致的轻微脑水肿还需要继续住院观察。”康纳听出来说话的是那个在车上替自己看眼睛的医生，他试图在虚空中把视线聚焦在那名医生脸上。

“谢谢您医生！但是…我的眼睛？”康纳有些迟疑地问道，他现在什么都做不到，甚至无法打个电话拜托室友或是同学来帮自己。

本杰明丘奇无奈耸了下肩，看了一眼单面玻璃那边同事们的方向，“来吧小伙子，我带你去看眼睛。”

“但是我父亲！”康纳摸索着伸向病床，只有实际触碰到他跳动的脉搏才会让他稍稍安心。

本杰明赶紧拦住了他的手，生怕他一不小心拔了海尔森的管。“好了孩子，治好你的眼睛才能看到你父亲不是吗，他就躺在六号床，不会跑的。”

本杰明费劲地架走比自己壮了一大圈的康纳，把他拖到眼科，把他扔给一个突然的撞门声被吓得一蹦的新晋骑士。给那个没见过多少市面的年轻人一个警告的瞪视后，本杰明把康纳按在椅子上，“好了，我要继续监护你父亲的情况了。他病房里有陪护床，你就暂时睡那吧，护士会帮你过去的。”

“可是！”康纳突然意识到什么，“我还没付过医疗费…”

本杰明摆摆手，然后意识到大团长的傻小子看不到，“没关系，你父亲在我们这开过会员，直接从他卡里划了。”本杰明胡编了一个借口便急匆匆离开了。

本杰明在密室外深吸一口气，推开了大门，果然查尔斯又在进行他的长篇大论，一看见本杰明进门，他的炮火立刻转到了医生身上。

“我们的好医生终于来了，泄露总部情报来的还痛快吗？”查尔斯开始了他的冷嘲热讽，没有大团长的压制，查尔斯见谁怼谁。

“李！那是大团长的儿子，不是什么外人，”难得谢伊回应了查尔斯的嘴炮，他继续嘲讽一笑，“说不定等他毕业了，你就能在会议室里看到他了。”

“什！什么？”查尔斯的注意力完全被这话的内容吸引了，他甚至都没想着先怼回去，“这怎么可能？一点预兆都没有…大团长从没提过他儿子不是吗？他根本不想让那小子参与的吧？”查尔斯仿佛想到了什么，声音越来越低，显然备受打击。

谢伊摇了摇头，可怜的查尔斯，总以为海尔森退休就会把位置传给他，因此向来看不起他们其他高层，而其他人根本不屑和他争斗，同时，他们都相信大团长的决策，海尔森不会让这一切发生的。现在好了，查尔斯能好好消停一阵了，这也算为民请愿了不是吗？谢伊扫视一圈密室，果然其他人一脸欣慰，他很明显地感到他的那些纯种骑士们对他这个半路叛变来的刺客好感大幅上升。

海尔森的生命指征一切平稳了下来，本杰明丘奇仔仔细细的给海尔森做了各项检查，但是海尔森身体一切正常，没有任何病理显示他会遭遇心脏骤停，所以只可能是外界因素刺激。

很快，情报室的骑士递交了博物馆意外后续的实践报告，根据监控显示，任务本来一切顺利，海尔森就像是被莫名力量指引着迅速到达了目标附近，但显然他被什么东西拖住了，站在目标前足足半个小时没有任何行动，幸好展馆位置靠里，而且当天并没有多少人来参观才没出岔子。十点半过后没多久，他的儿子出现了，同时出现在监控的还有一个明显是刺客的可疑分子冲进了博物馆。海尔森之子也像是受到指引一般径直走向了目标展馆，随后发生的事情变得匪夷所思而情理之中起来，目标显然就是他们要找寻的蕴含先行者们的神力的伊甸圣器，而那个小子身上明显带有激发圣器的特殊物件。据约翰逊补充，多年前海尔森曾向他咨询过一个神秘护身符，显然在海尔森找寻先行者遗迹失败后，那个护身符就挂在他儿子脖子上了。

在看到康纳失明后还英勇而准确地救出海尔森后，除了谢伊外的骑士们脸色变了。

“他真的失明了？”本杰明有点怀疑自己的医疗水平。

“嗯…这不奇怪，很多刺客血统和经过特殊训练的人都有一种特殊视觉，我们管这个叫鹰眼。”谢伊试图解释，但是有越描越黑的嫌疑，骑士们脸色更黑了，他不得不继续解释，“海尔森也有鹰眼，他的父亲是刺客，不是吗？”

众人的表情稍稍放松了，谢伊没有说出口的是，他从没见过任何一个训练有素的刺客有能力在奔跑时维持鹰眼，他自己也不能。

他们继续看下去，在短暂的骚乱后，博物馆工作人员称一个莫霍克装饰品——也就是伊甸圣器，神秘消失了。在他们走后，其余后援人员迅速封锁了消息并给与博物馆负责人相关赔偿，同时趁机坑一把阿萨辛们，让他们把这个同样闻讯来找伊甸圣器的刺客作为意外发生的嫌疑人。

“约翰逊，根据你多年的研究，你对这个意外有什么看法吗？”同样和易洛魁联盟交好的谢伊发问，也许能从民俗研究中捕捉关于这个莫霍克传承多年的神器的蛛丝马迹。

“不…我从没听说先行者遗物会有这样的效果。”约翰逊也是一头雾水，索性虽然没能追到这枚苹果的实体，但它的消失也算是挫败了刺客，完成了他们的目的。自从多年前追寻未果后，肯威大师就对这不属于人类的力量不感兴趣了。

“事已至此，突破点就在那个孩子身上了。”本杰明总结道。

“什么？你管那叫孩子？”托马斯希基夸张的比了个熊的体型，“真不知道大团长喂他吃了什么。

“噗…”谢伊被逗得捂嘴直笑，密室内的气氛终于放松了下来。

被约翰逊拍了拍他打断了他的笑，“好了，肯威大师情况稳定，我们也该回去了，你就帮忙看着吧。”

“好吧，谁能想到我是述职后来度假的呢？”谢伊挥了挥手，示意他们自便。

待骑士们陆陆续续地离开，谢伊上楼去了海尔森的病房，在单调的心电监控音中发着呆。

突然的开门声让谢伊一下子站了起来，进门的是被护士用轮椅推进来的康纳。虽然康纳的双眼被缠了一圈绷带，但是碍于他的鹰眼视觉，谢伊还是有些迟疑，他还是不太了解康纳，不清楚自己在对方的感知中是什么颜色。

谢伊不抱希望地尝试偷偷溜走，但康纳还是凭借敏锐的感官锁定了他，视线被阻，哪怕是开启鹰眼也只能勉强辨认人物的信息和轮廓，谢伊怪异的举动显然让康纳十分疑惑。

“你是谁？”康纳眼前的人是蓝色的，不像是医生是白色，护士是半透明，这个人是不同的。

“额，”谢伊挠了挠头，坐了回去，“我是你爸爸的朋友。”

“朋友？”康纳皱了皱眉，他明明记得这个人的声音出现在救护车的驾驶座的方向，和其他医生不同，只有他关心了自己的状况，康纳直觉，这个人应该知道很多。康纳现在已经足够镇静到能够思考和分析现状，结合鹰眼视觉和多个不同寻常的细节，他觉得眼前的这个人、包括这个医院，都有内情。

好吧好吧，不愧是大团长的儿子，谢伊叹了口气，事已至此，海尔森一定不介意他给他儿子透露一些他（海）的实际工作了，顺便替情报部和其他骑士打探一下康纳的阵营，反正海尔森是不会让情报员得逞的，而且他用事实十分成功的证明了这一点。

“不仅是朋友，我还是他下属。好吧…其实整个医院都是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （康纳小时候多次被刺杀和绑架，但术业有专攻，海尔森只请了谢伊帮忙，并没有通知其他骑士，毕竟这只是私事）  
> （删除丘奇叛变设定，因为这在现代剧情中并不配适）  
> （真的很好奇海参是怎么驯服的查尔斯，鉴于我在在AC3，汉密尔顿，百度百科对他事迹的了解，这太不容易了，对不起我忍不住迫害查尔斯的手）  
> （谢伊的玩手是因为紧张，缓和注意力，并不是走神和不在乎）


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳痊愈了！海尔森也醒了！

星期四的清晨，早查房的丘奇医生按照惯例检查了海尔森轻微脑水肿的消肿情况和其他身体指标，得到的结论是因为抢救及时，没有造成不可逆的脑损伤，海尔森恢复良好，醒来只是时间问题。而前一天晚上复查结果良好的康纳给导师请了病假后,就赖在了海尔森的病房。丘奇医生也乐见于此，对于康纳何去何从其他骑士意见不一、无法达成共识，而肯威大团长目前还未恢复知觉、此前也没有暴露过关于其子的任何态度。

距离那天的意外，海尔森已经昏迷三天整了。这期间康纳不能视物，只能如大件障碍物一般被安排地远远的，无计可施地听着医生护士每隔一阵就来一次的查房、换液。金色的人影无知觉地被人摆弄，康纳永远不会后悔自己当初的选择，但是这选择最终导致的结局却是他难以接受的。不论因为什么，他都差一点就要永远失去他了，而在这之前，他甚至五年都对他不闻不问，险些再也看不到他最后一面、听他亲口说出、或是对他亲口说出……他梦境中的真心话。

父亲的同事们真的很忙。在他恢复视觉后只有每日来查房的丘奇医生和那天充当司机的寇马克先生偶尔会来父亲床前探视，还在床头放了一把系着丝带的三叶草。那名年长的爱尔兰人解释，爱尔兰文化中三叶草能给人带来好运，你父亲一定会很快康复的。但是令康纳有些介意的是，那红色的丝带看起来和海尔森用的发带并无二致。

三天的昏迷让海尔森无法维持以往的精致和无懈可击，像他这个年龄段的普通老人一样，在疾病和意外面前显地异常脆弱。康纳抚摸着父亲已经褪色的灰发，因为条件所限，这些向来被整整齐齐拢在脑后地长发此刻有些凌乱地散落在枕上。五年没见，就连梦境中的自己都意识到了时间流逝对自己和海尔森的影响，而清醒的自己仍固执地沉浸在五年前的过去不肯面对现实。

再大的理念矛盾也不应该抵过父子、情人间的羁绊，毕竟理想和追求不是生活的一切，也不该是生活的重心。

康纳俯下身，在海尔森额前落下一枚轻吻。这吻夹杂着康纳也说不出地情绪，也许对父亲的愧疚、祈愿，也许有对情人的歉意、懊悔，但无可否认，这是五年来康纳对海尔森唯一一次正面情感流露。

“……我差点就要以性骚扰罪报警了呢，康纳。”海尔森的声音因为昏迷而显地沙哑无力，但用词依然是直戳肺管的讲究。

“海尔森！”康纳被吓得一个后撤步，如果他是一只猫估计早就飞上房顶了。

“我是被宣布生理死亡后在太平间醒来的么？所以刚刚你是在对遗体告别？”海尔森显然健康状态良好，“要不然怎么会在这看见你？”

康纳张了张嘴，突然觉得自己一腔热血被一盆冷水泼了个正着，他们的关系走早这一步绝对不仅仅是自己的责任。

“你为什么在这？医生呢？现在是哪天？”海尔森有些艰难地试图按响呼叫铃，康纳一边唾弃着自己一边先一步帮他按了。

康纳的态度不可避免的防卫反击（防反大师bu），“刚醒就这么多话，到底让我回答哪个？”但还是像以往一样别别扭扭地回答了，“你为什么在这我就是我在这的原因。丘奇医生刚刚查房走。今天是星期四。”

海尔森闭上了眼消化着信息，回忆异变突发的详情、分析事情进展情况。

“所以，你那天也去了博物馆？”海尔森还想问些什么，本杰明·丘奇匆匆而来打断了对话。

“谢天谢地！肯威大…先生，你终于醒过来了！感觉还好吗？有没有哪里不适？”丘奇医生显然是刚一得到消息就跑来的。虽然在团长短期缺席圣殿骑士团仍能运行的有条不紊，但是这不意味着他们做好了像现在这样，随时会失去一位大团长的准备。

“辛苦了。”海尔森看了看康纳，“康纳，给我些私人时间可以吗？”

康纳有些不甘，但他知道海尔森估计要谈些公事，公司机密并不适合说给他这个竞争对手的员工听。他耸了耸肩，识趣地转到了病房外，丘奇医生安排了一个年轻护士陪着他在大楼转转，毕竟以他的情况，室外不利于他眼睛的恢复，当然，他的身份立场也是个问题，本杰明在内心补充到。

本杰明·丘奇向海尔森展示了那天的调查报告，简单的讲了讲他昏迷这几天的教团的工作情况。

海尔森倚靠在摇起来的病床上，有些艰难的用插着留置针的手翻动报告。心跳骤停加连日昏迷让身体强壮、没有其他病史的海尔森也是虚弱了很多，勉强在本杰明的帮助下看了几页就静静地听医生汇报了。

“大概就是这样，肯威大师，虽然神器意外消失，但对教团的计划基本上没有什么影响。现在就还有一个问题等待您的意见，对于您的儿子……”

海尔森习惯性地想抬手掐一掐眉心，但是虚弱让重力突然成了某种难以克服的东西，只能作罢。

“我答应过他母亲不干涉他的选择…这几天我找机会让谢伊把他送走吧，不需要在意他。”

“好吧，我之前把您醒来的消息通知到其他高层了，查尔斯他们可能还脱不开身，但谢伊应该快到了。”本杰明补充道，“对您儿子的态度他们讨论了好几天了，到时候查尔斯可能会说些什么…跟您说一声，提前做个准备。”

康纳坐在病房门口的椅子上闭目养神。他知道跟着他的小护士对他十分好奇又畏惧，不用看就知道她在内心纠结着欲言又止。若是平时康纳不会这样显得有些刻薄地对待女孩子，但是海尔森醒来后的反应让他有些莫名烦躁，他没有心情分神应对他父亲下属的好奇心。

熟悉的、几乎静音的橡胶鞋底发出的细微声响吸引力康纳的注意。他睁开眼，是那个谢伊·寇马克，今天他的手里拎着一袋新鲜水果，悄无声息地向这边接近。

对于这个有些眼熟的男人，康纳对他的好感度却随着视力逐渐恢复，莫名地开始下降。

“Sir醒来了？”谢伊把手里的水果倒了个手，准备着敲门。

“醒了，丘奇医生在里面。”康纳声音闷闷的。

谢伊挑了挑眉，海尔森醒了，这孩子估计又在和他闹别扭。

“好吧，谢谢。”谢伊随手掏了一个苹果给康纳扔了过去。

康纳没在看他，一个不明黑影飞进他的余光，条件反射地接住了才发现是个半红半黄的苹果。

谢伊吹了个口哨，“恢复的不错。”便不再管康纳的别扭，转身进了病房。

“Sir，你醒了？”谢伊抬了抬手示意，“给您捎了地窖里存的去年园子结的苹果，虽然看着丑，味道还不错。”接着熟门熟路的把礼物放下，坐在了康纳之前的座位。

“刚好你来了，肯威大师刚刚还提到你呢。”

“是吗，sir，有什么吩咐？我还在休假，能给加班费吗？”谢伊一边回话一边从腰侧的暗袋掏出把匕首开始削苹果。

“想都别想，别以为我不知道你现在身家多少。”海尔森对这个日进斗金却喜欢哭穷的员工翻了个白眼，

谢伊无辜地眨了眨眼，先给自己削了片苹果，然后切了一小块递给海尔森，“那敬业员工奖总行了吧。”

海尔森接了那块苹果嚼了嚼，随即摇头婉拒了谢伊，三天除了输液外食水全无让他嘴里发苦、消化系统运转迟钝。没有理会谢伊的玩笑，接着说道：“谢伊，等康纳痊愈，找一天把他送回去吧。就……送到我家，剩下的他自己认得路。”

“好吧，我没问题，但我可不保证您儿子能配合。他这几天一直守在您床前，我听说他已经请了半个月的病假。”

海尔森沉默了许久，才说：“我会劝他的。”

谢伊不知可否，“那没什么事我先走了，sir，吉斯特约了我下午去酒吧。”

谢伊步伐轻快地离开了海尔森的病房，海尔森的恢复实在是个好消息，无论于公于私。北美圣殿高层班子还没准备好迎接新一轮团长的换届，真的到了那一步，无论结果如何对于他这个刺客出身的来说都是个噩梦，更何况海尔森不仅是他的上司，还是他的老师、好友，甚至可以说是真正的导师。

突然，谢伊的第六感隐约地在脑中回响，他一个闪身，躲过了康纳突然从转角闪出的压迫性身影。

谢伊暗暗叹了口气，肯威大师的麻烦终是牵连到了自己，“康纳，有事？”

康纳的身形在背光下显得更伟岸了，“你跟我父亲到底是什么关系？”

什么？谢伊内心缓缓打出一个问号，他知道康纳肯定会问点什么，以为他仅仅针对公司明面上的关系和业务的介绍一定会引起康纳更进一步的好奇，结果康纳用这个出乎意料的问题打了个他措手不及。

就在谢伊震惊的时候，康纳的脸色明显又黑了不少。

完了，不管这小子瞎想了些什么，一定都是对他极为不利的脑补。

“我跟sir只是上下属啊，不过私底下也关系不错，我当初加入公司就有他的推荐。”

康纳脸上的怨气已经要实体化了，显然他的回答越描越黑了。谢伊索性扯着康纳到了个偏僻角落，省的万一康纳语出惊人导致自己风评被害。

“显然你对我的真实回答不满意，有什么想法的就说出来，我没时间猜你在想什么。”谢伊抱臂靠在墙上，等着康纳的下文。

康纳欲言又止，满是怨气的脸色黑了又红，纠结半天，终于开口。

“……你是不是海尔森给我找的后爸？”

谢伊一个踉跄，要不是靠着墙他一定就这么摔在地上。

“……我做错了什么给你这样的错觉?”谢伊觉得自己要猝死在海尔森隔壁病床了。

（三叶草：爱尔兰人觉得辟邪的物品，被认为能带来好运）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鳕鱼遭肯威的传统艺能（1/1）


	5. 第五章

“……我做错了什么给你这样的错觉?”谢伊觉得自己要猝死在海尔森隔壁病床了，这次谢伊直接拉着康纳进了个无人的房间。

“说吧，我一条条地改。”谢伊抱着胳膊靠在墙角洗耳恭听。

“……这几天住下来，父亲的下属只有你来的最勤，”康纳小声嘟囔，也找了个空闲的桌子气呼呼地坐在上面，“而且每次都带了礼物，还不重样！我朋友追求女朋友时才会这么殷勤，才会这么...投其所好！”

“这只是因为我这个月恰好休假，不然那天救护车上你都看不到我。”谢伊感觉有点头疼，这假休的，无偿出任务、照顾上司不说，还要人被怀疑想借机上位，“Sir情况稳定后，我的那帮同事们就都回去工作，忙的脱不开身派我来做代表。至于礼物，”谢伊耸了耸肩，“Sir救过我的命，不止一次，我衷心希望他康复，带的东西只是来的路上随意挑的。”

但想到那些礼物，尤其是那束三叶草上系着的同款红丝带，康纳越想越气，几年来积攒的矛盾情绪和这几天的惊吓与失落，统统转化为迁怒，“那你怎么解释三叶草的丝带和父亲的发绳是同款！最主要的是……”康纳顿了顿，神色突然黯然，“……海尔森醒来后的态度，变了好多……”他怨恨地抬眼看了看谢伊，“他对你的态度比对我还亲近。”

“……”谢伊牙酸似的地揉了揉脸，难以想象眼前这个醋意冲天的人当初会忍心离家出走快五年，该说不愧是亲父子，傲娇到一块去了，一个就真敢走，一个就真不拦着。“你想想你多久没见SIr了？你要是真的想缓和父子关系，不如趁这个机会有所表示，比如，照顾sir喝水吃饭之类的？”谢伊给窘迫的康纳一个台阶下，“要知道sir很少生病，比起亲人，他大概不会习惯护工的照顾。”

这倒是个好主意，康纳心想，比起面面相觑最后吵起来被赶回家，海尔森一定不会拒绝他的付出与照料。

“嗯…谢谢！另外我为之前的无端猜测冒犯到你道歉。”康纳为自己关心则乱的不理智非常羞愧，虽然证实了海尔森没有新关系，但还是认真考虑了谢伊的话，如果不尽快破镜重圆，迟早有一天他会真正失去海尔森。

“没事，”谢伊挥挥手，“这没什么，你不在的这几年sir消沉了很多。快点把他哄好，我好跟着沾光涨工资。”

“好吧——”消除了误会，康纳对谢伊的印象恢复了不少，如果不是情敌关系，他还是很喜欢这个年龄比他大不少的男人的。也许是因为海尔森的引导，谢伊和海尔森一样，活得潇洒，从外貌完全看不出年龄，反倒从明亮的眼眸中看出年轻人特有的狡黠。

“我会跟父亲说的。”康纳顺势接下他的玩笑，假装地一本正经地回复。

“那可别！”谢伊夸张地摆手，“我还想保住我的基本工资呢。”

“原来我父亲是这么一个剥削员工的老板啊？”

“啊啊是啊，尤其自从你离家出走，他脾气大了好——多！”谢伊笔画了个大圈，“所以你们一定要和好！如果有我能帮忙的，谢伊·寇马可为你效劳。”谢伊像模像样行了个古老的脱帽礼。

“当然，我一定会的，”康纳也跟着做了个誓言的手势，就像两个两世纪前的殖民地绅士，“我一定会把你们从黑心资本家手中解救出来的。”

很快这两人就憋不住了，相对笑得前仰后合。像两个沉迷话剧表演的高中生一样的对话很快缓和了紧张和尴尬

“好吧，康纳·肯威。”

“谢伊·寇马可。”

康纳之前的直觉没有错，他会很容易和谢伊成为朋友的，谢伊的一言一行都透露了一股难以言喻的熟悉感，仿佛他们很早就有过交集，但他想不起来了，他童年好像有一阵的记忆是虚无的，就是他母亲病逝的那一阵。

谢伊拉着他的手撞了撞肩，“等你的好消息，我先去享受假期啦。”

“Good day！”康纳拍拍谢伊的手臂，“我会认真考虑你的建议的。”

在告别了谢伊之后康纳想了想，决定也学着谢伊做过的，给海尔森送点礼物，最好是他自己动手做的，那样就能比下谢伊的礼物，送什么好呢？康纳撑在楼道窗台，窗口正对着被两座“L”形住院楼围出的绿化用地，晌午时分和煦的日光洒在这片植被丰富的花园，几棵三四层楼高的树木姿态舒展美观、间隔均匀，一看就很便于攀爬......

突然康纳被一个在灌木丛间一闪而过的白色身影吸引了注意力，那个巴掌大的小影子一蹦一跳的进入了被繁密树枝遮挡的视线盲区，但凭借多年的狩猎经验，康纳一眼就看出那是一只兔子。海尔森的医院生态环境还挺好，康纳心想，他这些年他除了开拓地和森林公园外从没在城市里看到野兔，果然是生活在城市的兔子，比野外的干净很多。这几年学业繁忙，他已经很久没有机会也没有必要去森林进行狩猎活动了，虽然现在向自然索取馈赠不再是必须的行为，但如果能对海尔森的恢复有助而进行的适当索取也应当是合理的。他想捉到那只小生灵，将它的骨肉转化为能量、将它象征守护的左后脚制成护符，一并送给海尔森。

他的计划进行的很顺利，这个时间段病人大都在室内休息而医生大都在各处工作，这个位于住院部的花园中鲜少有人驻足，这给康纳的潜行带来了机会。

长期的现代社会的生活并没有削减康纳血脉中的狩猎本能，树上潜行和一个漂亮的跳杀让兔子走得很安详，扭断脊骨的手法干脆利落，既不会造成痛苦，也不会破坏皮毛的完整。怀中的兔子还带着温热就被康纳送到了认识的工匠手中，被防腐处理后的兔腿将和一小块银矿一起加工成饰品，而这还要花费几小时，目前的当务之急则是处理好新鲜的兔肉，把它送上海尔森的餐桌。

（迫害英国人之子的厨艺ing）

等康纳带着装在保温盒里的兔子汤回到海尔森病房前，已经到了下午，处理食材花费的时间比想象中长了不少，甚至足以让他顺路取回兔脚护符。

“海尔森！”康纳因为怀抱着礼物而显得兴致冲冲，推门就进，“我给你带了——”还没等他继续说什么，却听到病房内一阵骚乱，病床的帘幕紧闭着，只露出帘子下护士的双腿和治疗车，隐隐看出护士在忙着什么，却因为一些事情的打断显得手忙脚乱。

“嘶——康纳！我没教过你礼貌吗？”海尔森的声音里隐含着痛楚和一丝气急败坏，“行行好，进门前先敲门！”

“父亲？！”康纳被海尔森隐约的痛呼引起了全部心神，随手把怀里的的东西放下就冲向了病床，无视掉了海尔森后面的所有话。

“康纳，停！康纳！”海尔森再怎么喊叫都拦不住康纳关心他的一番拳拳之心，只能自欺欺人地用没贴着医用胶布的手挡在脸上，下一秒，床帘呲啦一声被暴力扯开了。

康纳和护士小姐面面相觑，而床上的裸露着下身的海尔森捂着脸假装一切正常。护士小姐十分平静地继续手里的活计，而康纳看着护士小姐悉心消毒照料的物体陷入了震惊。

显然昏迷多日的海尔森早早地就下了尿管，为了避免感染日常消毒尿路口是必须的，而康纳不幸地，哦不，应该是恢复意识却仍未恢复体力的海尔森不幸地被康纳撞上了这尴尬的时刻，沉默，是今日的绿龙医院。

护士眼观鼻鼻观心，假装自己是个莫得感情的消毒机器，并没有目击顶头上司和儿子之间的尴尬现场。虽然她也挺好奇，为什么这种普通程度的意外会搞到像这样仿佛时间都被尬到静止的境地。

“咳咳，”陷入无语的海尔森刚要打断这寂静说些什么时，康纳几乎同时也恢复了语言能力，“让我来吧！”

“什么？！”海尔森抗议，但康纳没有理会他的反对。

“我是他儿子，让我来吧，我想尽我所能照顾我父亲，请教教我吧，这要怎么做？”康纳的声音真诚而恳切，护士被他打动了，但是很显然海尔森并不认同这一决定，出于尊重患者意见的目的她十分犹豫。

“拜托了，是我导致父亲出了意外，我真的想做些什么弥补。”康纳使用狗狗眼技能，护士继续动摇着。

“哦天啊，”海尔森眼看着护士被逐渐攻略甚为绝望，“康纳你不再继续给我找麻烦就是弥补了。”

康纳态度坚决，寸步不让，“对不起父亲，我知道我之前的决定确实，过于，嗯......极端了，”他深吸了一口气，回想着谢伊给予的建议，决定放下了骄傲，承认自己当初与父亲决裂的选择并不是唯一且必要的，“父亲，我爱你......请允许我为你做些什么。”

海尔森沉默了，在康纳决定离家出走后他并没有过多阻拦，甚至不曾试着给康纳打过电话，他遵循着自己对齐奥的诺言，从未透露给康纳关于两大阵营的任何事，自然也不会干预康纳的决定和对自由的追求。也许一切都是注定的，除了自己因为意外选择了圣殿骑士的阵营，肯威之子终会是向往自由的。他默默地通过旧友关注着康纳的动向，既然康纳认为对自由的信仰高于亲情，甚至爱情，那他便支持康纳的决定，但是，这句来自康纳的道歉却在他意料之外。

护士为肯威家的父慈子孝感动不已，而海尔森的沉默更让她以为这只是傲娇上司的变相同意，于是欣然成全了康纳对一片孝心，当海尔森回过神来，一切都来不及了，护士愉快地留下消毒器具出门照顾其他病人去了，独留海尔森一人面对手持棉签的康纳。海尔森暗暗决定，一定要让负责人扣她奖金。

事已至此，多说无益，海尔森准备放松躺好享受儿子的特舒照顾，做足准备要好好嘲讽他的手艺，最好让他知难而退把工作还给专业人员，然而康纳不为所动，坚定的进行着手底下的工作。

说实话，相对于康纳的体格，他的手法过于谨慎了，沾了碘酒的棉签过于轻柔地刷过导管和皮肤间的空隙，甚至不必要地把冰凉的棉签头上上下下、前后左右地涂遍那块部位所有可见的皮肤。甚至，不可避免的，海尔森的阴茎因为这诡异的触感无法控制地抖动。

“嘶——”这痛感过于刺激，打断了海尔森的讽刺。

“额，我弄疼你了？”康纳停下了手，表情认真且无辜。

“可以了，康纳，你的棉签都干了！”海尔森叹气，试图转移话题，“所以你给我拿了什么？”

康纳眼睛亮了，收拾好海尔森的衣物和被子后献宝般的给海尔森送上饭盒和吊坠，“看，父亲，我给你做了兔子汤和幸运兔脚吊坠！”

海尔森看着兔腿莫名熟悉的白色毛皮，感觉一阵后怕，幸亏护士被说服走了，不然如果让她看见自己收养在医院的兔子成了这个样子，难以想象要如何收场。

“怎么了，父亲？你......不喜欢吗？”康纳对海尔森冷淡的反应有些失落。

“不......我很喜欢，”海尔森继续叹气，试图挣扎一下，“告诉我康纳，这兔子是不是从楼下花园捉的。”

“是啊，城市的兔子比森林里的干净很多。”康纳不明所以。

“所以，你真的把托马斯小姐的兔子宰了。”海尔森决定不在考虑扣她奖金的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一系列事情咕了一个多月，非常抱歉！227和出J事件真的很影响心情，感谢塞北老师的催更鞭策一下子给了我继续填坑的勇气，我要继续努力！

**Author's Note:**

> （导师是海参学生时代的朋友，普通人。海参还是在能力范围内尽可能保护康纳）  
> （康妈之死有现代二设，后期可能会在剧情中展示，如果没有就单独PO一页设定（已经PO了））


End file.
